


So beautiful.

by prettypeach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward af, Awkwardness, De verdad, Forgive Me, M/M, no se que hice, no sense, plotless tambien, super incomodo primer encuentro, this is so bad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypeach/pseuds/prettypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hace su investigación a fondo sobre el chico guapísimo de la biblioteca. (No se arrepiente de nada) (De casi nada)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So beautiful.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en aquel sofá café. Leyendo con admiración e interés aquél libro de gruesa pasta.

Dios. Estaba tan hermoso sentado de aquella manera; una pierna por encima de la otra, la mano apoyada despreocupadamente sobre su mejilla, espalda firmemente apoyada en el sofá, y la otra mano al aire sosteniendo el objeto de lectura.

Y ni hablar, por favor, de su aspecto. Aquellos rizos cafés un tanto alborotado, piel tan blanca que juraría podría tratarse de porcelana, extremidades alargadas angelicalmente, y unos ojos; joder, unos ojos tan verdes como el pasto recién mojado con lluvia.

Los cuales había podido admirar la única vez que él levanto su mirada hacia mí, pero eso me había bastado y hasta sobrado tiempo para lograr haberlo admirado.

Vestía unos pantalones tan pegados que me hacía pensar como respiraba con ellos, un sweater blanco tejido, un gorrito tan adorable el cual estaba por caerse por la parte de atrás de su cabellera, y finalmente unas botas de cuero tan gastadas que... chico, por favor.

Todo él era tan hermoso a decir verdad.

La cosa es esta. He admirado a este chico como un completo psicópata por alrededor de... mucho tiempo en realidad.

Jamás he hablado con él.

Jamás me he acercado mucho a él.

Jamás me atrevería.

¿Pueden creer que sé inclusive su horario de ida y venida a ésta biblioteca? Lunes, Martes y Miércoles viene de 3:00 pm y se va hasta las 6:00 pm. Jueves y Viernes, viene a la misma hora, pero se va hasta las 9:00 pm. El Sábado únicamente viene de 2:00 pm hasta 3:00 pm. Y el Domingo; desgraciadamente no sé nada de él.

Asusta, lo sé.

La primera vez que le ví.

Vaya que había quedado con una total verguenza cuando choqué con una pobre señora por no haber despegado mi vista de él. Y es que, jamás en mi vida había visto a un chico tan perfecto como lo es él, jamás.

Y aquí estoy, en el presente, observándolo como siempre lo hago, mientras finjo que leo... ¿qué diablos es? Oh, esta cosa llamada "Los hornos de Hitler". Jo, ni siquiera me había fijado que clase de libro había agarrado.

Miro la hora en mi reloj y ¡mierda!, tengo que irme, Fizzy está por salir del colegio y debo recogerla yo. Pero que mierda, tiene 13, puede perfectamente tomar un autobús e irse a casa para dejar a su psicópata hermano continuar con su inspección diaria del misterioso chico ruloso. Pero mi madre me cortaría donde más nos duele a los hombres si permito que eso pase. Así que.

Me dirijo hacia la pequeña recepción, llevándome este libro de los tales hornos de Hitler, creo que es bueno, digo, mira que título.

Me atiende el chico de cabello negro y piel muy morena, una barba muy bien hecha, y pequeñas partes de lo que parecen tatuajes que sobresalen de su camisa que siempre me topo en recepción. Puedo leer en su gafete que cuelga de su cuello su nombre, "Zayn".

Quiero reírme de mi mismo en estos momentos por que este pobre chico me tiene que soportar todos los dias por solo venir a mirar como pendejo e irme sin ningún libro en mano. Pero hoy será su día.

"Hey, quisiera llevarme este lib-"

"Su nombre es Harry."

"¿qu-"

"Harry Styles para ser exactos. Tiene 20 años y tiene un acento británico muy marcado. Le gustan los gatos, sólo espera a ver su funda del iphone. Tiene una hermana, ¿Greta? ¿Gissel? ¿Gemma?, sí eso, Gemma. Su favorito es "Los ojos de Margaret", se lo lleva cada 2 o tres semanas para releerlo. Y... oh, para tu suerte, gay."

"Pero de que me estás hab-"

"Sé que te gusta."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Grito de manera brusca y alta ganándome miradas de las personas que tratan de leer a gusto.

"¡shh! joder, estás en una biblioteca y te olvidas de que YO puedo suspenderte y prohibirte la entrada de aquí."

"Por favor no..."

"No lo haré. Por que me apiado de ti y te doy el placer de que puedas seguir viniendo a observar a Harry como un total enamorado."

Zayn hace que me sonroje tan fuerte que dios, solo quiero esconder mi cabeza en la tierra como los avestruces.

"Oh dios." es todo lo que puede salir de mi boca en estos momentos. "¿Tanto se nota?"

"Amigo, me aterras. Te daré un consejo, háblale de una maldita vez."

"Oh pero por supuesto que no lo ha-"

"Hazlo. Mira, Harry es un chico muy agradable de verdad, hemos intercambiado momentos una que otra vez y puedo asegurarte que es muy amable."

"Y-yo creo que... no, no puedo hacerlo, amigo, mírale por dios y mírame joder. Dime si crees que ese chico hablaría alguna vez conmigo."

"Sí?"

"No. Ahora, quiero llevarme este maldito libro de una vez e irme por que mi hermana está por salir del colegio y debo apurarme para pasar a bu-"

"Domingo. 9:00 pm. Calle Nortwest, casa #1668. Mi novio Liam hará una fiesta. Y debes ir."

"Uhm. Es muy amable de tu parte invitarme pero ese día no creo poder..."

"Harry irá"me contesta Zayn mientras tomaba el libro de mis manos para entregármelo con una sonrisa.

Simplemente le mira por última vez a, ahora sé su nombre dios, Harry. Después voltea a ver a Zayn que seguía sonriéndome y salgo de ahí.

\---------

Domingo.

Bien, oficialmente estoy jodido.

Esta chica que está a mi lado no deja de besarse con su pareja mientras se restriegan en el sillón junto a mi.

El chico a mi lado está inhalando su línea de la mesa.

En frente de mí están Zayn y Liam; quién no me imagine que fuese tan descarado como lo está siendo ahora, montándose la escena.

Y bueno, no hay rastro de él.

Siento que mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo así que lo saco y desbloqueo para después leer:

"Hey Louis, ven a la terraza a saludarme de un vez:)"

Pero es un número desconocido.

Santa mierda, mis opciones son, quedarme a ver como las personas a mi alrededor se comen con la boca o se meten algo por la fosa nasal, o, ir con un completo desconocido y alejarme para un poco de aire fresco.

Tienes que ser muy pendejo como yo para tomar la segunda opción.  
\----------

Putas escaleras.

Putas personas cogiéndose en ellas.

Putas... ¡Jesus! ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una paloma?, salió volando de la nada cuando abrí la puerta de la libertad asustándome.

Vaya, esta terraza es muy linda.

Tiene una muy bonita vista, puedo escuchar los carros pasar, uno que otro grillo silbar, y woah, que aire tan fresco se puede resp-

No.

No no no no.

¿Es...?

Señor Redentor, es él.

Harry está recargado en el barandal a lado mio mirandome fijamente. ¡Y sonriéndome!

"Hola"

Su voz SU PUTA VOZ. SU MALDITA VOZ. Es tan grave, tan lenta, tan.

"T-tú enviaste el mensaje?"

Bien, perfecto Tomlinson. Muy bien pendejo, él te saluda y tu respuesta es esa, que puñetera inteligencia.

"Oh, sí.. yo...como que quería verte...y bueno, le ¿pedí tu número a Zayn?" me contesta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Verme? ¿ÉL quería verme? ¿Qué?

"¿Tú? ¿Tú querías verme?"

"Bueno, sí... y como dice el mensaje, para que me saludaras."

"Okay. Eres muy... oh Harry...hola" no podía siquiera terminar una frase coherente gracias a este estúpido sonrojo no dejaba de chingar. Así que solo le sonreí como pude.

Nos quedamos en un silencio, sólo viendo los autos seguir pasando debajo de nosotros, cuando la pregunta se me vino a la mente.

"Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Hubieran visto su sonrojo tan violento que adorno su hermoso rostro, quería comérmelo a besos.

"No eres el único que le gusta observar y curiosear en la biblioteca, por meses."

"Ay dios... yo, Harry... ehmm"

"Los Hornos de Hitler es bueno, de hecho, varios de los que has usado como coartada son muy buenos, ¿siquiera los hojeas, no?"

Solté una carcajada que no pude contener "Sí, sí los hojeo, pero no presto atención a las palabras. Me... es difícil comprender cuando... veo otras cosas."

"Me gustan tus ojos. Son muy azules. Me gusta tu manera en como te sientas, como un total vago con las piernas abiertas -rio- me gusta como pretendes ver hacia el libro cuando crees que estoy por mirarte. Me gusta la manera en que te frustras cuando alguien ya ocupó tu lugar habitual que usas para verme, me gusta ver cómo te sonrojas cuando toco mis muslos cada vez que me acomodo... sí, lo he notado."

"Me gusta mucho tu misteriosidad... me gustan tus facciones, me gusta observarte."

"Lo estás haciendo ahora."

"Tú igual." respondí apenas en un susurro, ya que sin darme cuenta estábamos casi muy pegados uno al otro. ¿En qué momento me moví?

El no dejaba de observar mis labios, y de sonreírme desde lo alto. Por que, mierda, era muy alto, yo tenia que mirarle hacia arriba.

Sólo pasó.

Sólo... se acercó a mí, y junto su boca con la mía. Un beso simple. Acariciaba mis labios con los suyos tan delicadamente, como sí estuviera amándome, como si estuviera amando hacerlo, su mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

Encajábamos perfectamente, por una mierda.

Yo tenía mis manos en su cadera acariciándole tantito por debajo de la camisa lago alzada. Muy pegado a su pecho, aquel que transmitía un calor tan grande.

"Hace mucho que moría por besarte..." confesé una vez que nos separamos. Aunque no dejó de darme pequeños besitos suaves. Frotando su nariz con la mía, despacio.

"Sabes..." volvió a darme un beso.

"¿Hmm?" Ahora mis manos estaban en su cuello, tocando los finos cabellos de su nuca, y el seguía dándome del calor que sus manos ponían en mis caderas.

"También creo que eres muy hermoso."

\-------

(En alguna otra parte)

"Así que ese chico Louis, del que tanto está enamorado Harry ¿finalmente le habló?" dijo Liam mientras acariciaba la espalda suave y morena de Zayn recostado sobre él.

"Dios sí Liam, y ni puedes imaginarte como está Louis, está peor que Harry" le respondió Zayn dejando que su respiración choque en su pecho.

"Oh vamos, es adorable."

"Llevaban meses observándose y ninguno tenía el valor para hablarse, tenía que hacer algo Li"

"Pero mira que eres metiche"

"Tú los viste, estaban muy felices en la terraza, como palomitas en el nidito de amorrrssss."

"Mínimo te hubieras ahorrado las ganas de tomarles una instantánea..."

"¡Pero si salen tan cuchis! ¡Mira! ¡Ay se la daré a Harry cuando pueda! respondió el morocho mostrándole la foto instantánea que le había tomado a Harry y Louis cuando fueron preocupados a ver donde estaba Louis y se habían encontrado con aquella escena.

"Ya... dame eso, y prepárate para la segunda ronda" Liam le quitó la foto de las manos poniendo a Zayn sobre él.

"Ya estás Payne."

\---


End file.
